undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Low on Time/Issue 9
This is issue nine of Low on Time, entitled: Outsiders. Issue 9; Outsiders A 15 year-old Kira sat in her room with her two younger sisters, Margaret and Nina. The two younger sisters were crying as Kira tried to comfort them. Kira could here perfectly what was going on in the next room over. Her parents yelling, just like any other night. Her dad came home drunk again, and was scolded by her mom... from there it all went downhill. They were yelling throwing things, and Kira had to take her sisters to her room. The two younger sisters were in their pajamas, and Kira was doing anything to calm them down. "Come on, just try and sleep." Kira said, helping Margaret, the youngest onto the bed. Nina got on too, and Kira tried tucking them in, but her door suddenly flew open. Kira span around, seeing her dad who was wearing a messy suit, and holding a bottle of booze. Kira stood up, and looked at her father deep into his eyes. "Get the hell out of here." she exclaimed. "Kira, I'm not gonna hurt you guys. I'm just here to say good night." he said, obviously drunk. "Are you done fighting with mom?" "Of course I am." he said. "That bastard's getting the fuck out of here!" her mom called, standing behind him. Kira's dad quickly turned around, and smashed the bottle over her head, breaking it. "SHut the fuck up, you bitch!" he yelled, as she fell over. Kira backed away, and her dad almost knew what he did wrong right away. "No, Kira, baby I'm sorry." he said, trying to apologize. "Get the hell out of here!" she yelled. "Kira, baby, I'm so sorry you had to see that." Kira looked at Nina and Margaret who were shaking under the blankets. She turned back to her dad. "Get out." she said, picking up her phone. Kira's dad stormed out of her room, and out of the house in a hurry, as Kira called 911. ---- Kira lied crying in Sean's bed while Sean sat next to her, rubbing her head. She hasn't said anything in three hours, just sat there and cried. Sean looked outside, looking at the black sky, the only light being the moon. "Kira, everything will be fine." Sean said, reassuringly. "You don't know that." Kira said, not bothering to look at him. "No, no I don't... but I do know that things are looking up for us. I bet there's a ton of people without a roof over there head. I bet there's some people who are in a ditch somewhere unable to move." "How is that supposed to make me feel better?" "Because, there's probably a lot of people in worse situations. So, let's be grateful." he said, tapping her head, lightly. "But, how come out of everyone who could've made it, we did?" she asked. "There's a tons of reasons. Maybe destiny, maybe because we're just that awesome." he said, smiling. Sean lied down on the bed, next to Kira, looking at the ceiling. "I just want you to know something, Kira." Sean said, still looking at the celling. "You can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you, always will be." Kira looked over at Sean, and hugged him. Sean hugged her back. ---- About a year later, Kira was on her laptop in her room, on Facebook. Her room had nice, light blue walls with a lot of family pictures of her, and her sisters on them. Her door opened, and she turned seeing Margaret running in. Margaret ran up to Kira, and gave her a big hug. "Hey, Marge. How was school?" Kira asked. "I don't like it, it's really boring." she said. "Well, get used to it!" she said, messing Margaret's hair up. "Do you wanna play Monopoly?" asked Margaret. "No, thank you." Kira said, smiling. "Why don't you go get Nina?" "She cheats!" she said, as Kira laughed. "Also, she's with mom." "She's with mom? Damn it." Kira said, standing up. "What's wrong?" asked Margaret. "Nothing-- don't worry about it." Kira said, as she signed out of Facebook, and went downstairs. Kira's mom's room was on the bottom floor, and Kira hurried down to it. She ran over, and put her head against the door, trying to hear something. All she heard were cries from her sister, Nina. Kira tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Who's there?" her mom called out. Kira kept banging on the door, trying to bust through. She didn't want Nina alone with her mom, because Kira knew she was probably drunk. Kira ran back, and ran into the door, it flying open. What Kira saw was terrible. Her mom had sweatpants on, and she was putting on her shirt, when she flew around. But that wasn't what was bad, Kira looked at her sister Nina, who was beyond terrified, looking at the ceiling, shaking. "What did you do to her?" asked Kira, terrified, looking at her. "Nothing." her mom, replied, realizing she was caught. "Nina, come here." Kira said, and her sister ran over to her. "Go upstairs." she said, as Nina ran away. "Fuck you, Kira. This is your fault, you just had to put your father in prison." her mom said, clearly drunk. "No, fuck you. I'm calling the cops." Kira said, rushing away. Kira walked over to the kitchen, picking up the home phone. Her mom came in behind her, and hit the phone out of her hand. Her mom pushed Kira to the ground, and started to choke her. "You... bitch." her mom said, her hands wrapped around her throat. Kira felt the life draining out of her, and she tried to reach for anything to help. She was just in reach of a knife that was on the counter. She pulled it down quickly, and stabbed her mom in the neck. Kira pushed her mom off of her, and ran upstairs, visibly shaken. ---- Owen lied on the couch, in his suit, sleeping, his legs hanging off the couch. Violet walked into the room in a purple shirt, and a pair of basketball shorts that were too big on her. She walked over to Owen, and put her phone up to his ear, playing "New Divide" by Linkin Park loudly into his ear. He jumped back, startled, and Violet turned off the music, and started cracking up. Owen was wide awake, now, and was breathing really heavily. "That's not cool." he said, holding his chest. "Sorry, but why are you sleeping on the couch?" asked Violet. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." he said, yawning. "Come on, Owen. You're not some creep or some jock who I have to be worried about trying to sleep with me. I trust you." "Yeah, sure." he said, getting up. The two walked into Owen's room, and Violet got in the bed. Owen got in on the other side, and Violet looked at him, confused. "You really sleep in your suit?" she asked, almost laughing at him. "No, but I don't think sleeping in my underwear with you here is such a good option." he said. "Yeah, good point." she said, before closing her eyes, ready to fall asleep. ---- The next morning, Paul woke up on the couch in his dorm, to the loud banging of pans. He quickly looked over and saw Jeremy putting a pan onto the stove. Paul lied back down, rubbing his eyes. "You're cooking?" Paul asked, just loud enough for Jeremy to hear him. Jeremy looked over at him, and smiled. "Yeah, they have bacon here. I figured the power will go out any moment now, so let's make some food before it does. You want some?" he asked. "Yeah, why not?" Paul said, getting up, and walking over to him. "So, how's your girl doing, Paul?" Jeremy asked. Paul looked at the door of the room where Amanda was sleeping. "She has never said a word to me, anyways. So, I am not too worried." he said. "You sure? I don't wanna be rude. But she does look like she's going to try something drastic." Jeremy said, opening the package of the bacon. "Are you sure?" "Man, I've seen so many suicidal people before. My best friend was suicidal, I was with him the night before he tried it... he did the whole cold shoulder thing too. Top it all off with the end of the world... I'm worried for her." Paul took that as a hint to go check on her. He walked over to her door and knocked on it. The door slowly opened, and Amanda peeked out. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Paul asked. "Fine." Amanda said, clearly not interested in talk. "Can I come in?" "No." she said. Paul looked over her head, seeing the drawer was bloody. Paul walked in going past her, over to it. He looked at the blood on the dresser, and back to Amanda who was trying to hide her arm. Paul sighed, and motioned her to go over to him. Amanda walked slowly to him, as he sat on the bed. She sat down next to him, but she didn't know what to do. "Listen, Amanda..." he began. "I want you to know something about me, I haven't shared with anyone else. I was a victim of a school shooting, my parents-- they never showed up at the hospital to pick me up. In fact, they packed their bags and left me there. I just want to tell you that we all go through hard times. I care about you, and I hate to see that you're in so much emotional pain, that you're giving yourself physical pain. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything, because I know you're trying your best to hold in you're pain... but that isn't what's best. The best thing to do is to talk about it." Amanda looked at him, tears flooding to her eyes. He hugs her, and she rests her head into his shoulder, finally ready to release all the pain she has bottled up. ---- Tyler and Isiss were sitting up, playing cards. Isiss looked nervously at Tyler, as he looked naturally calm. "What do you think about all of this?" asked Isiss. "About what? That it's the damn apocalypse or that we're the outsiders of the group?" he asked. Isiss looked at him, knowing what he meant. The two of them, and Ike were the only ones who didn't have anybody. "I guess both." she said, sighing. "The apocalypse doesn't scare me." Tyler said, looking at the door. "It's being an outsider. Because who is more likely to be saved if someone needs help? Me, or that Kylie girl who was crying up a storm yesterday?" "You have a point." Isiss said, thinking about it. "So, you in?" asked Tyler. "In on what?" asked Isiss, confused. "On a pact. Me and you, we have to stick together." Tyler said, looking at her. "At any moment, it could be every man for himself... you have to be prepared for it." Isiss sighed, knowing he was probably right. "I'm in." she said. Credits *Kira Fulton *Sean Solo *Tyler Blake *Paul Alexander *Jeremy Flynn *Isiss Rivera *Violet Middleton *Owen Horne *Amanda Dixon Deaths *Kira's Mom (Flashback) Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues